A História de Minha Vida
by mina haker
Summary: Um misterioso homem conta sua história e, consqüentemente, a história do lugar onde ele viveu: Asgard. Ficou meio fora, mas acredito que tenha ficado legal. Yaoi. No lemon.


**_Disclaimer:_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, os totosos cavaleiros de ouro & cia. são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha... buaaaaa

**_Nota da Autora: _**Não é minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira que eu posto... as outras ficam esperando que eu tenha saco para acaba-las...

Eu sei que ficou meio fora do anime, mas se eu não fizesse assim, eu não conseguiria encaixar a história como eu queria... Bem, vamos à história.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Meu nome? Meu nome é Yanko. Nasci e cresci nessas terras geladas, abençoadas por Odin. Já não me lembro mais, nem faço questão de lembrar, qual é meu sobrenome...

Por que eu vago? Vago por vagar. Eu não tenho mais o que me prenda no mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

Não, eu não tenho família. Acho que ficará mais fácil de entender se eu contar minha história.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Eu nasci há vinte e cinco primaveras, num pequeno condado próximo ao Palácio Valhalla. Minha mãe era uma mulher muito nova e recém tinha se casado. Meu pai era o representante do castelo e vivia viajando pelo reino.

Tão logo eu completei cinco anos, minha mãe foi escolhida para trabalhar na casa de Odin como uma serviçal. Logo, ela e eu morávamos dentro do castelo, cercados pela nobreza de Asgard.

No começo, foi complicado para mim. No condado tinha muitas crianças e eu nunca brinquei sozinho. No castelo, eu era a única criança da criadagem e me sentia muito só. Havia outras crianças, sim, mas como eu disse, eu era filho dos servos e não tinha permissão para brincar com os filho da nobreza.

No meu sexto aniversário, minha família pequeno ficou ainda mais reduzida. Naquele ano, o inverno tinha sido mais rigoroso. Meu pai numa das votas de suas viagens, foi pego no meio de uma forte nevasca, próximo ao condado em que eu nasci. Ele e mais quatro homens que o acompanhavam foram encontrados na manhã do meu aniversário, congelados. Eu lembro que no mês anterior a isso, ele havia me prometido que estaria em casa a tempo para celebrar conosco, minha mãe e eu. Eu nunca havia sentido tanta dor como naquele dia eu senti. E com a dor, veio a culpa. Seu eu não tivesse feito com que ele prometesse aquilo, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Um mês depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe começou a adoecer. Tudo começou com uma gripe. Eu lembro como foi rápido e confuso para mim. Eu não conseguia entender como uma mulher tão forte como ela sucumbiu daquele jeito.

Em menos de três meses, eu fiquei sozinho no mundo. Como tradição,o patrão de minha mãe me adotou como a um filho. O nome dele era Nikolai Mizdriov. Ele era uma espécie de irmão ou parente com a família que governava Asgard.

O senhor Nikolai não era casada e não possuía filhos biológicos. Por outro lado, ele tinha adotado outros dois jovens além de mim. O filho mais velho eu nunca conheci. O velho não fazia muita questão de tocar no nome dele e eu muito menos ousei perguntar o motivo de tudo isso. O segundo filho era um garoto loiro, três anos mais velho que eu, de nome Siegfried.

Anos depois de minha adoção, Siegfried me contou que o velho Nikolai e o nosso "irmão" haviam tido uma grande discussão quanto ao romance dele com uma serva. Meu "pai" foi terminantemente contra o romance e meu "irmão" fugiu com ela.

Acredito que minha infância foi mais alegre depois da minha adoção. Eu tinha um irmão, o que eu sempre desejei, e meu novo pai tinha todo o tempo do mundo voltado para mim e para meu irmão. Eu finalmente podia brincar com as outras crianças de Valhalla. Mas apesar toda essa felicidade, u ainda sentia muita falta de minha mãe.

Aos doze anos, Siegfried foi iniciado como aprendis e candidato a Guerreiro-Deus de Odin. Ele foi levado da nossa família para um vilarejo ao extremo norte de Asgard.

Um ano depois, era minha vez de ser iniciado como aprendiz e acabei sendo enviado para o leste de Asgard. Foi nessa região que eu conheci Mime. Ele era cerca de cinco anos mais novo que eu, o pai de Mime, Folkien, sempre fora um grande guerreiro, e era dele a responsabilidade de meu treinamento.

Eu fui acolhido naquela família como um primo o seria. O pai de Mime e meu pai eram amigos de longas datas e tinham batalhado juntos. Eu treinava por cerca de seis horas, durante as manhãs, e passava as tardes com o garotinho.

Papai sempre me mandava cartas, bem como Siegfried. Eu as guardava com carinho e respondia assim que possível. Meu irmão contava que estava sendo treinado com mais três jovens. Eu estranhei e perguntei ao meu mestre o motivo de ser o único aprendiz. Foi então que fiquei sabendo que não era candidato a Guerreiro-Deus como meu irmão, mas estava recebendo o mesmo treinamento de um. Quando questionei meu mestre acerca dos porquês disso, ele apenas respondeu-me "Tu não tens cosmo para isso.".

Apesar de saber meu destino, eu não deixei e treinar. Jamais compartilhei com alguém a respeito o conteúdo daquela conversa. Eu tinha vergonha por não ser digno, e essa era uma ferida funda demais.

Cinco anos mais tarde, meu irmão fora consagrado Guerreiro-Deus de Dubhe. Foi nesse mesmo período que Mime começou a treinar comigo.

Mime e eu éramos bastante amigos e gostávamos de passar longas horas conversando. Ah, também foi nessa época que eu conheci Anne. Ela era uma moça esguia, mas muito bela, de olhos verdes límpidos e longas madeixas escuras como carvão. Era ela que cuidava da casa de nosso mestre e ao primeiro olhar que trocamos, pude ver como ela gostava de mim.

Aos poucos, ela e eu nos aproximamos e eu me distanciei do treinamento. Além de bela, ela era muito simpática e o jeito dela era encantador. Depois de oito meses, nós trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Ela era mais velha, tinha pouco mais de dezoito, e eu estava prestes a fazer dezesseis. Logo depois do beijo, nós começamos a namorar.

Eu gostava da companhia e da amizade dela, e ela me amava. Não tardou mais de um ano e nós casamos. Ela me amava e todos viam isso, e eu julguei ser capaz de retribuir o sentimento com o tempo.

O casamento foi realizado no Palácio de Valhalla, pela princesa. Eu já ouvira falar muito dela. Hilda de Polaris era exatamente como Siegfried havia me descrito. Aparentemente, ambos eram muito amigos, mas meu irmão me confessara estar apaixonado por ela.

Na noite de núpcias, Anne me pediu para que eu a fizesse mulher. Eu a possuí. Fiz tudo o que ela me pediu... Não, minto... Eu não a amei como ela me amava, percebi que jamais poderia. Ela também percebeu isso, mas não disse nada.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com meu irmão batendo na porta. Percebi que Anne não estava no quarto, mas julguei que ela estivesse com Hilda. Ao abrir a porta, assustei-me com o abraço inesperado que Siegfried me deu. Quando perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ele me contou. Anne tinha sido encontrada, morta, dentre as arvores dos bosques frios de Asgard. Aparentemente ela tinha vagado apenas com sua camisola durante a noite congelante. Choramos juntos. Eu havia perdido uma amiga querida e importante, havia perdido a mulher que tinha desposado.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Três anos se passaram. Mime, agora com dezesseis anos, e eu nos reencontramos. Eu tenho que admitir que a visão daquele garoto transformado em homem tirou meu fôlego e me deixou com o coração descompassado. Ele havia sido sagrado Guerreiro-Deus de Benetnasch duas semanas antes, e agora ele moraria no castelo junto com os outros representantes de Odin. Junto com a chegada de Mime, fiquei sabendo da morte de Folkien, meu mestre, e suposto pai de Mime.

Com a morte de meu mestre, meu pai desapareceu. Foi então que eu e meu irmão ficamos sabendo da história tórrida de amor entre Folkien e Nikolai. Eu compreendi tudo que estava acontecendo.

Mime e eu voltamos a nos aproximar. Éramos parecidos fisicamente: ambos com longos cabelos claros, os meus castanhos e os dele loiros; olhos claros, apesar dos meus serrem azuis e os dele vermelhos. Eu ainda era mais alto que ele, mas o corpo dele estava mais desenvolvido do que o meu. Pensávamos e agíamos de maneiras semelhantes, todas as nossas ações eram sempre dotadas de tons melancólicos.

Com o tempo, eu me vi apaixonado por ele. Eu não consegui me conter e m declarei a ele. Minha maior felicidade foi ouvir dos lábios suaves e róseos dele que meu sentimento era recíproco. Fiz amor pela primeira vez na noite do décimo oitavo aniversário dele. Eu experimentei do verdadeiro amor ao lado daquele homem.

Tudo parecia novo com ele. Eu passei a viver para ele. Eu só conheci a paixão aninhado nos braços do meu Mime. Ele era meu porto seguro e eu era o dele. Nós nos completávamos... na vida e na cama.

Cada vez que eu o possuía, o mundo deixava de existir. Cada vez que ele me possuía, era como se ele fosse uma droga deliciosamente viciante... Eu sentia que ia explodir apenas com o olhar carinhoso que ele me lançava. Era assustadoramente mágico e poeticamente simples: Mime era meu, e eu pertencia somente a ele.

Siegfried declarou seus sentimentos à Hilda logo que eu contei a ele como era mágico provar do amor com quem se ama. Hilda negou a declaração de meu irmão. Eu fiquei com medo que ele viesse a agir da mesma forma que Anne agiu comigo. Decidi procurar a princesa.

Hilda e eu conversamos por horas enquanto Mime cuidava de meu irmão, que chorava desconsoladamente. Depois de muito conversar, Hilda confessou-me que não sabia o que fazer: como mulher, tudo o que ela mais queria era se entregar a Siegfried; mas ela também possuía suas obrigações de princesa e sacerdotisa de Odin. Ao saber disso, fiquei mais aliviado: o sentimento era retribuído a meu oce irmão; mas ao mesmo tempo, me senti perdido. Após a confissão, eu a deixei a sós, a pedido da princesa.

Dirigi-me a meu quarto, onde sabia que meu irmão e meu amado estavam. Entrei e me aproximei de Siegfried, que olhava fixamente além da janela. Contei a ele tudo o que Hilda de Polaris e eu havíamos conversado. Vi surgir novamente a esperança no fundo dos olhos verdes do Guerreiro-Deus de Dubhe.

Decidido, ele deixou a mim e a Mime a sós e segui na direção dos aposentos da princesa de Odin. Mais tarde, soube que ele e Hilda estavam no quarto há horas.

Fiquei um tanto receoso, mas Mime animou-me, dizendo que era melhor ter fé. À hora do jantar, Hilda e Siegfried reapareceram juntos... De mãos dadas.

Todos estavam felizes. Por bastante tempo permanecemos assim.

Fazia cerca de dois anos desde que meu irmão e a princesa de Polaris haviam se declarado. Foi nessa época que ela começou a agir de maneira estranha, mais fira com todos. Siegfried era o único que não tinha percebido, ou não queria assim ver. Foi nesse período que ela me enviou ao Japão e à Gracia. Surgiu um boatoe que eu havia morrido numa misteriosa queda de avião. Dois dias antes da minha volta a Asgard, um inimigo entrou no meu amado reino.

Fiquei sabendo que este inimigo eram os Cavaleiros de Athena. Logo depois soube que de todos meus amigos de infância que haviam sido sagrados Guerreiros-Deuses, somente sobreviveram Thor, Shido e Bado.

Voltei para Asgard somente para saber se era mesmo verdade que... que meu... meu mime... havia morrido... Quando os boatos se confirmara, fiquei desolado. Desde então eu vago. Eu já não tenho nada que me prenda no mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

Nunca culpei Hilda. Mime era um Guerreiro-Deus e morrera defendendo o que acreditava ser certo. Tudo o que eu quero é morrer, para poder voltar a ficar com Mime e todos aqueles que me foram tirados de mim, todos que eu amei...


End file.
